Pollen/Script
Opening Theme the Walt Disney Pictures and Pixar logo fades off the screen, the chorus heard in the background mixes with the grass land and the hive, the title "POLLEN" appears on screen. Then the scene is cut, as seen in the hive, see [[Princess Pollen] with her friend Barbara.] and Barb is seen walking to the hive. Pollen: Wow, Barbara. The Hive in so... sweet. Barb: I heard that Ludo is coming in 6:15. Pollen: Don't worry, Barb. He's only here for food. Barb: Well, at least he eats fruit. Pollen: Yep. This is gonna be perfect for him! Barb: Yes. We are trained professionals. Pollen: Hmm. Come on, Barb. Let's go back to my mom. Benson the Sneaker and Will is seen by the castle. Benson: No, no, no. Oh, no. Oh, no! We lost some of the fruit! Will: Calm down, Benson. We still have fifty left. Benson: I know. I know! is seen running to the queen with other maids. Peggy: Hey, you guys! Will: Peggy! Peggy: What is it, Benson? Benson: What did I tell you about running? Peggy: Sighs No running while you're working. Yeah, yeah, yeah. Will: Heh, heh. You're alright, Peggy. Peggy: away, giggles Bye, Will. Benson: Scoffs Women. fruit falls on Benson's face, making him feel wet and sticky. Benson: Ahh! Will: Uh-oh! Pollen: up to Benson [ Gasps ] I'm sorry! Oh my gosh! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me. I'm sorry! Benson! Benson: [ Coughing ] Princess Pollen, what are you doing? Pollen: Oh, I was just playing. Benson: Ugh, princess! The fruits are for the reptiles. Will: Yeah, and their leader, Ludo. Pollen: Um, oh, yeah! I-- Benson: Interrupts We don't have time for this, just go. Will: Yes, princess. You should go back to the queen. Pollen: I'm sorry, I was really just trying-- Benson: Please, Pollen, just go. Pollen: away I was really just trying to have fun. The Mother queen is seen sitting on a chair, while Minty appears. Queen: Hello, Minty. Tell me... where are you from. Minty: Well, I came from Manhattan, and came here for a job as a worker. Queen: Well then, since you're new here, meet my children. queen introduces all her princesses and princes, and Pollen. Pollen: Here we go. Queen: Meet Princess Sue, princess Reba, prince Flik, princess Alana, prince James, princess Arietta, princess Helena, prince Melman, princess Joy, princess Ring-Ring, and princess Pollen. Minty: Wow, eleven children born from... the queen! Queen: Heh, heh. Yes, a lot. And, my eldest Princess Sue will soon to be queen. Sue: It's true. Queen: Maybe, you be our nursemaid. Minty: You mean I have to take care of newborns? Queen: Yes, you can watch Princess Joy. queen gives Minty the princess. Minty: Well, she is cute. away Dr. Flora: Nervously Your majesty, it's LUDO! Queen: LUDO! Peggy: And, it's 6:15! Will: But, we have the fruit. walks towards Benson. Pollen: Whispers Psst! Benson, there's something I need to tell you. Benson: Not now, princess. Shh! queen, Pollen, Sue, Will, Benson, Barbara, and Peggy comes out of the hive, then Ludo appears. Ludo: Maniacally Thanks for the food. I love apples! Peggy: Nervously Heh, heh. D-Do you want some honey on you're, um, oh, uh fruit? Ludo: Are you saying I'm stupid? gets closer towards the bees. Peggy: N-No. Ludo: Do I look stupid... to you? Scoffs Uh, l-- - Why am I even talking to you? You're not the queen. You don't smell like the queen. Queen: Sh-She's our maid. Ludo: Ah, I see. The royal maid. She looks delicious. Peggy: Oh! [ Whimpers ] Ludo: See you, later. away The Punishment bees walks back into the hive, while Benson and Pollen have a conversation. Benson: You're highness, what do you have to say for yourself? Pollen: Nervously Sorry. I-- I'm sorry for the way I am. I-I was trying to tell that I lost some of the fruits. Benson: UGH! Not again... Pollen: I didn't mean for things to go so wrong. I especially didn't want to make you look bad, Benson. Benson: Well, Pollen, ya did. Pollen: I was just trying to have fun. Benson: Then DON'T have fun. Pollen: I'm sorry. Benson: Princess Pollen, you are sentenced in one month picking fruits... OUTSIDE THE HIVE! Queen: Benson! She's the princess! Benson: Oh, right. Well, have a nice day. away Pollen: Sighs The Beginning next day, Pollen and Barb is seen with Benson out the hive. Benson: All right princess, start getting food from the ground. Pollen: All right, then! walks away in the tall grass, but became shocked and sees a swamp. Pollen: Oh my gosh, BARB COME HERE! walks to Pollen. Barb: What is it? Pollen: This is where Ludo lives. Barb: Maybe, we should go to Benson. Pollen: walks away Uh-oh! and Kim is seen through the bushes. Ludo: Swampy Okay, here's to thing... no food, we squish the queen! Kim: But, dad-- Ludo: Not now, dear! Daddy's in rage. Now go play in the grass. follows the princess and Barb. Relationship Blossoms! and Benson is seen in the hive. Benson: You, what?!! Pollen: I saw the swamp. Benson: ARE YOU CRAZY?! Tell me this isn't true. Pollen: No, no, no, I, uh-- Benson: I never thought I'd see the day when a princess would put herself... before the rest of her people. Pollen: Huh? Benson: The point is, princess, you betrayed us too us. You play too much. Pollen: No, no, no! I-- Benson: You broke a lot of rules! You betrayed to me! And like an idiot, I was starting to...like you. Pollen: But l-I was just afraid that... Benson: You were afraid of what?! Pollen: ...if you found out, that I wanna be like other bugs. Benson: Other bugs?! Where's the schlock coming from? Pollen: Deeply Benson: I want you to go to you're room, princess. And this time, don't come out, EVER. Pollen: to her room Okay... Benson: Well, played. THE ROOM... is seen crying, while Sue comforts her. Sue: Oh Pollen, I'm so sorry about Benson hating you... Pollen: Just forget it, I can't even leave my room! Sues: I'll leave you and Barb alone. out of the room Barb: Don't worry, Pollen. You can be like other bugs. Pollen: I wanna be like other bugs Climb up a tree like other insects Who could ever ask for more? Barb: Huh? Pollen: Who could ever ask for more? Barb: B-But, y-y-you're a princess! Pollen: To slouch when I sit on a leaf To eat a whole fruit and chew with my mouth open Feel the sun on my face and feet Barb: Leaf? Pollen: Get dirty Act silly' Dance around in my tiara! Category:Transcripts